


Hop makes El shop for him

by HOPoverhere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPoverhere/pseuds/HOPoverhere
Summary: Hop wants to buy Joyce a bouquet of roses for Valentine's. And makes El do it.





	Hop makes El shop for him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little family Hopper fluff.  
> Post Season 2.

“Okay, so when you go in there, pick the best looking one, pay, and get back to the truck. You got that?”

El nodded. “And ice-cream?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, afterwards we go for ice-cream.”

He felt like an idiot, but perhaps he was. He wanted to get Joyce a bouquet of roses for Valentine’s and of course he was not going to buy it from Melvald’s, and the only florist in town had a bit of a problem for him. The cashier happened to be one of the many women he had slept with and promised to call after, except he never did. He knew how the last encounter he had with one of these said women had gone down, at the library with Marissa. He didn’t want a similar situation while paying for a bouquet of roses for Joyce on Valentine’s day.

He was not a big romantic guy, never did flowers and chocolates for a woman, not even for Diane. And Joyce wasn’t either. But he thought she would appreciate the sentiment. Along with a clumsily wrapped packet of Camels; he knew she would appreciate that the most.

His Blazer was parked behind a corner from the florist. El came back with a bouquet and two single roses.

“Thanks kiddo.” He smiled as he took the bouquet and threw it in the back seat. He hadn’t seen the other roses in her hand.

He went to start the truck to head on to the ice-cream shop as he had promised.

He saw the roses in her hand.

“Ah, are those for Mike?” he questioned, with a little grin yet still not too happy that the thirteen year old telekinetic kid he had found in the woods already had a boyfriend.

“Yes. And for you.” She said, giving him the rose, careful to not pick it where the thorns were, as he had told her before.

He was silent for a moment. This was a thing Sara would have done.

His face became a huge smile, trying to fight back the choking feeling in his throat.

“Thanks kiddo.” He said as he took the rose and kissed her on her forehead.

“Now, ice-cream.” She said excitedly.

“Yea yea, ice-cream, alright.”


End file.
